winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
That is very unlucky! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I would be too. All you can do now, is edit with your new account. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup, for the same reason as you BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) IDK what happened, but WinXBelieviX was underaged so the staff banned her. Sometimes I think the staff just ban people all the time! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh! It doesn't matter Tiff :) My cousin is 16 and she likes the Winx Club! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And I'll ask Rose BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Please do not add categories to your userpage. Thank you. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 07:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for editing your page, but categories that are used for regular pages shouldn't be used on userpages (even "Real life"). I hope you understand! WonderBuono! (talk) 05:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by your account is dead? I would recommend you to contact Sorrel, she is the one who understands these things better. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tell Sorrel about it. She is the one who can do something. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't many people like Dragon Ball Z? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, it looks pretty old, so maybe that's why. I wouldn't want to go on there either if I was blocked from it. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hoepfully the movie isn't bad. :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, You really are an expert on DBZ BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Iamnoone|2=What? Idon't understand?}} Well, in Australia you have to pay for channels like Nickelodeon, so I haven't really watched it. I watch Nickelodeon sometimes but not often, so I haven't seen Dragon Ball Z BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) sad tat u got block again.lie about ur age this time. I don't know, the only thing on her profile now is: '' "This person has been banned from deviantART permanently." I think Sarah's age was not the reason why she get blocked You mean that piece of crap who insult her artwork a time ago? You don't have to apologize, i'm mad to. I don't know how to do that. I searched on the helpdesk of DA for blocking users, but it looks like a giant report to fill in. Is Sarah making a new account on deviantart? Huh? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It's okay.I forgive you.But some people are say Roxy will minor in Season 5.It's so bad! 11:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I did. It might of been iamnoone. BelievixinStella 09:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oops, it was me. BelievixinStella 09:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) You are adding pages to too many categories, and most of these categories are irrelevant. I am having a hard time removing all the irrelevant categories. Please don't add these pages to these categories again if you see that I removed some pages from a specific category. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Leave? Why do you want to leave? --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Animation series is a general term for both anime and cartoon series. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) That's why it says Animation Series. Animation series stands for everything that is animation, including cartoons, anime and many other kinds of animation. So Winx Club fall in the Animation Series category without being an anime. Sorry if I am not explaining well, I am not an English speaker, I speak French. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Google translation is not very good. If you translated "Did I ask you this question? Do you watch dbz?" then in French it is "Vous-ai-je posé cette question? Regardez-vous dbz?" or "T'ai-je posé cette question? Regarde-tu dbz?". I did watch some episodes once or twice but I don't really watch a lot of shows, especially animated series. It is quite unusual, considering my tastes, that I even like Winx Club (I like Winx Club but I am not a big Winx Club fan though). --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Google translate is not very good. When I translate French into English the sentences sometimes don't have any sense at all, so I ask my friends who are better at English to help me, as I don't get good marks at English in school. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Wow who your fav protagonist?Niko Bellic?Luis Lopez?Johnny KlebitzIamnoone (talk) I am sorry, but you will have to ask Sorrel for this. Since I was not active when that page was blocked, I can't undo these kinds of things without the permission of the other admins who took the decision to block it. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 01:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Every GTA Have protagonist,GTA IV have 3 protagonist.Iamnoone (talk) Well, I use MS paint to draw and I use GIMP to add the background and various effects. 01:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) There a Japanese in this Wiki,Sorreltail18 - The Co-Head Admin but it look like her inactive,if she active you could use her help on Dragon Ball...I NOT SPEAK JANPANSES,I"M SPEAK ENGLISH,VIETNAMESE,ARABIC and RUSSIAN and iknow you looking 4 a people can speak Japanese.....Iamnoone (talk) ok i am going to ask themCurelove (talk) 09:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I speak alot of langs 'cause i go to different country every summer like Russia - the Berlin City,France - The Tall Tower i don't remeber da name...and the G.I.G.N, Brazil - Rio De Janiro,UK - Credenhill,....but i never go to Japan before,i'm planning to go to Dubai and Tokyo next year....You can try watch Dragon Ball Janpanese but have English sub too like disIamnoone (talk) http://www.anime-sub.com/watch/category/dragon-ball-kai Okay :) BelievixinStella 09:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Where does the story going about I replied :D BelievixinStella 10:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) super saiyenSARAH hyder (talk) 16:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Correction: the List of Spells pages are don't go in the transformations' categories because they are not really powers that these transformations give. Add them to the Winx Spells, Charmix Spells, Enchantix Spells and Believix Spells categories. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Diaspro will be in Season 5. You have not seen the last trailer that was released? Here it is. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Weakling? I don't understand. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) That is sad. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess it is mostly from big fans of Winx Club that these comments come. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) New York?Maybe i'll go there.I live in Las Vegas....for now!Iamnoone (talk) he does nothave pupils.and irises.creepy.plus he is huge.!!!!!!!!!!!SARAH hyder (talk) 06:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I know. That must have been a loooong time ago because there aren't alot of carnivals around here......Kruzilina (talk) 20:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC)KK My name is already on my profile!Araville (talk) 23:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Araville Sorry for reply late.It's Urdu but it is wrong.It means you're talking to a boy...Google Translate isn't translates good. 04:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) True........TrueKruzilina (talk) 18:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC)KK image=Fire Arrow!! |color=black |color2=red |color3=orange |textcolor=green |textcolor2=pink |fonttype=cursive |name=musarocks1 |nick=Bloom |sig=Bloom rocks!!!! |text=hey Why i have a feeling this is your...again? http://winxclub555.deviantart.com/ Why not? Shinobi is not the only page in category. I know your Youtube account 'cause your comment have alot of thumb ups in a Winx vid..... Now i know your DevianART 'cause i see Trunk in a Winx Club account.... Oh god..Iamnoone (talk) hi naa i am used .i dont think thats a good idea to translate the lyrics from s5.plus google translator is not 100% reliable.Curelove (talk) 12:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is noce but some parts are still in Italian and I don't understand Italian at all. Google translate is not extremely accurate. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 12:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Show me the lyrics. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 12:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is OK for the links. What is wrong on the Episode 326 page? FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is OK. It is because I have slow Internet. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 13:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me Tiff. Could you fix it for me, since it says I can't undo it. BelievixinStella 07:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind I fixed it. Thanks again for telling me! BelievixinStella 07:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did not like that episode. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:03, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi homie!!!You ever played Winx Club PC???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you want to play?I i see you favorite alot of Sailor Moon vids on Youtube,wat,you like Sailor Moon now nigga?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ i completed the dbz gameSARAH hyder (talk) 14:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) It always feel like that when you watch a new anime...i just played GTA DZB Mod,it freakin awsome with Kamehameha,Spirit bomb,fly,....I can't believe it Grand Theft Auto!!!,you sud try it if you have GTA IV or SA♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9bSIahBBpU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3MZuSpoeUw Yes it is GTA IV but recommend you sud buy GTA SA 'cause it easier to install DZB dat way,you can just download GTA SA if you want i can get you the link!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just type GTA DZB and i'll suprise... GTA SA can do anythings,it have DZB,K-on,Sailor Moon,DMC 4,Hatsune Miku,it have everything,do you want do download GTA SA♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ https://rapidshare.com/#!download%7C298p11%7C3583132509%7CGTA_SA.rar%7C938855%7C0%7C0 After download GTA SA i'll give you CLEO3 and Goku Pack later,i'm losing my saintnity again,gotta sleep...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes, of course. I agree :D Brittney ~ La fata degli animali 02:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I am :D! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) getting used with San Andreas yet?'cause i'm going to give you CLEO 3 and Goku mod http://sannybuilder.com/downloads/ CLEO 3 http://www.gtagaming.com/downloads/gta-san-andreas/cleo-mods/1767 Kamehameha http://www.gtagarage.com/mods/show.php?id=17313 Goku Spirit Bomb http://www.gtagaming.com/downloads/gta-san-andreas/cleo-mods/2445 Superpowers Goku install is alot harder then install these so i'll tell you how to install skin mod later,just install CLEO 3 in your GTA SA folder and put Kamehameha,Spirit Bomb and Superpowers in it(Extract in fisrt 'cause it RAR file,OK?)♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Biết nói Vietnamese hồi nào zậy?Yes,i'll make a clip for you on Youtube...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You using Google Translate???No,Google can't translate perfect,wat r you using????♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ So you learning Vietnamese now???Xin Chào!!!And wat do you think 'bout San Andreas?I know i not good graphic like GTA IV but the storyline is really awsome,is 'bout the homies,and one of the mission take place in my old house too!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well i can help a bit Germany,i learn Germany in History class!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm allergic to that... To be honest, I think people all equal to each other, they shouldn't bully or insult anyone if that person is different from them... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Me too...Asian langs is hard!!!Not like the other!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ WT♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You using Arabic!!!Wat "Ikr!" mean???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey, If you'd like, you can join the F&C wiki! LINK Fear Not! (talk) 03:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want to watch Sailor Moon,don't watch on Youtube,all of the vids suck!!! Watch 'em here... http://www.anime-sub.com/watch/category/sailor-moon ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nah, it's too boyish. Hey i saw your friendlist and i want to ask to ask who is Alex??♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ My name not Alex LOL♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Mason is correct♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu6Z3Ek3F74 Watch it,it really funny(special guest:Vegeta!!!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOf4HwMtVIk TROLLFACE!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHHhWyG-zYk&list=SP7D7797AB25C6498D&index=22&feature=plpp_video In the vids i gave you,they really funny,watch it♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Left 4 Dead 2,Amnesia and SPC,they all horror games but when you added Trollface,FALCON and penut butter jelly,they no longer horror!!!Keep watching♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I love games comedy like GMOD Idiot Box,stuff..when you want to chill with some funny vids,you who to talk to http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF41B4E15D5443537 You like???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wat The Fukk,wow,multilangs,gotta find a vid that have all those langs!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hope is right,this wiki is English....i gotta go in a few minutes,Tạm biệt!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Only once that was ages ago though Bloom! Fairy of Dragon Flame! 07:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes,Tiff! It's Urdu :D! 08:33, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Urdu and Hindi are alike.But they aren't alike in writing. 08:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) By the way,do you know? The Rise of Tritannus will be aired tonight :D! 08:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wat 9000?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey.Who is this?And Y you and Rose and angry at him/her???♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Maybe, but I'm trying to find my fairy certain outfits she can look good on...EloiseWinx (talk) 05:00, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Wat Episode ?And Do you know who is this user?,she got 0 edit and no profile!!!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You not even know wat that user did and already mad at her,she messing the man,Sorrie and SkyGuyMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6A-JxQ7LY Sud play Bully:School Relationship Edition.... She just messing around,she suck,leave her alone...Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪